


Class Fight

by GayestOfTransBoys



Series: Shuffle fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caring Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious!Castiel, Smut, Song fic, Techucally, fighing, guess she could be Meg, i don’t wanna do her dirty like that tho, idk who the girl is, jealous!dean winchester, literally tho, school au, top Castiel(supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestOfTransBoys/pseuds/GayestOfTransBoys
Summary: Dean gets jealous of a girl flirting with Castiel, gets into a fight, and gets laid
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Shuffle fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Class Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy a second one
> 
> This ones a bit shorter
> 
> I got Class Fight by Melanie Martinez this time
> 
> At first I was exited that I got a kind of love story song
> 
> But it was harder to write than “Our band”
> 
> Either way
> 
> Hope you like it!

Dean had fallen for Cas a long time ago. 

He didn’t believe in love at first sight or some bullshit like that, but this was pretty fucking close. 

The love of his life was sitting in the front of the class like always. Except someone just couldn’t leave him alone.

They were allowed to choose their seats every class. Cas always sat in the front while Dean in the back. Dean wasn’t stupid like she was. He wasn’t sitting right next to him, obviously not paying attention to what the teacher was doing. All while suggestively playing with her hair. 

He was in the back of the class, where he would sit before Cas transferred. He was acting the same way he always did. He wasn’t practically stripping in front of Cas. He was pretty sure having that many buttons down was against the school rules. Not like he exactly stuck to the rules, but this was bullshit. Cas wasn’t even interested, he just kept looking attentively at the teacher and took his notes.

The bitch was frustrated too. Dean could tell. She kept huffing and trying to hike up her breasts, to make them more obvious than her push up bra already made them. Seriously, was it even necessary to do that. Sometimes women confused him. Sometimes it was hot or cute, but not when they were flirting with his Castiel.

—

Dean had waited till recess till make her pay.

He walked up to her and called her name in a brisk shout. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him. Dean grabbed her by the shirt collar and smashed her against the wall.

“Oh wow,” she said “didn’t know you felt that way Dean,” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Dean punched her in the face. Square in the nose. 

Blood immediately began rushing from her soon to be bruised nose.

“What the fuck?!” She yelled and wrenched out of Dean’s grip. “What’s wrong with you?!” She cupped her bleeding nose.

“What’s wrong with me?” Dean spread his arms wide “Was I practically rubbing my dick up in someone’s face?!”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” She made a kick for him but he dodged.

“That’s the equivalent of what you were doing to Cas!” Dean made a swing for her but she ducked under his arm and made a jab for his neck.

“What are you jealous?” She taunted as Dean choked. “I didn’t know you were into that Dean,” she giggled.

“Oh shut up,” Dean growled and swung again, this time making a bit of contact with her jaw before she pulled away. “You knew I was bi,” he does his best to follow up with a punch to the gut.

She coughed but quickly retaliated and kicked out Dean’s foot. He fell to the floor and used his elbow to break his fall. “Fucker!” He hissed through clenched teeth before she kicked him in the side a few times, causing him to fall over again. He kicked her feet but she jumped back, he took the opportunity to scramble back up and regain a fighting stance.

He swung at her and hit her in the cheek bone, causing her head to swing to the side and he followed up with an uppercut to her newly vulnerable side. She spun around and hit him with the back of her fist on his temple.

By now a largish crowd has gathered. Watching somewhat interested as the two fought. Neither noticed much as Dean did his best to recover quickly as she made contact with his head a few times. He ducked under her arm and elbowed her in the sternum, causing her to cough and stumble back.

They both were breathing heavily. Dean rushed forward again and kicked at her feet. She fell and he got on top of her, punching her in the face as many times as he could.

Her face was fucked up and his hands were bloody. He wasn’t in the best shape either. Far from it really. But just as he swung his fist back someone hiked their arms under his elbows and lifted him up.

He jerked around ready to punch anyone and everything that stopped him from hurting the person he felt was responsible for his lack of recuperation. To his surprise, the one dragging him away was Castiel. 

Castiel. 

Shit. 

He must have thought he was a monster.

—

Cas had brought him to the nurse’s office. The last thing Dean expected was some semblance of kindness from this beautiful man.

Cas had a delicate touch. He gently rapped gause around Dean’s already scared knuckles. Dean had a high tolerance for pain, but he didn’t really want to tell Cas that. He loved the caring look in his eyes as he dabbed on the disinfectant. He kept glancing up at Dean, staring at him, reading him to see if he was causing him pain. 

Dean swallowed.

He’d never been looked at like that. 

Nobody had ever looked at him like that.

“Can I ask why you did it?” Cas asks, this had been the first real conversation they’d had outside of class. Well if Dean could make it real.

“She…” Dean didn’t know if it was a good idea to outright state he had done it for Cas. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he didn’t want to lie either. “She was interested in someone I want to be with.”

“Oh?” Cas tilted his head as he finished bandaging Dean’s hands. “Who was she interested in?”

Shit. That wasn’t supposed to happen. What should he do?

“I’m not telling,” great, he sounded like a brat. “It’s personal.” There, that was a recovery.

“Ok then,” Cas begins to attend to the cuts and bruises on his head and face now.

“Why are you doing this?” Dean blurts out after a while. 

He could never stand silence.

“Because you’re hurt,” Cas finishes up on Dean's face and pulls up his shirt to check out the bruises on his torso. “I think you’re all patched up.” Cas claps his hands “Did I miss anything?”

Dean didn’t really know what to do. He didn’t want Cas to go away, but he didn’t have anything else hurting him at the moment that Cas hadn’t already treated. 

“Aren’t you gonna kiss it to make it feel better?” Dean says sarcastically. Not like he would complain if Cas did. His tone was obvious enough that even Cas could tell he was joking.

Cas looked at him skeptically. He knew he was joking, that much was obvious. He seemed to consider taking him up on the offer, they could just write it off as going along with the joke after all. 

Cas seemed to decide. He lifted Dean’s hand to his lips and kissed his first knuckle. Dean tensed. Cas looked up at him with his glorious blue eyes. Dean nodded. Cas moved onto his second knuckle, placing a tender kiss on the bruising digit. Cas kissed his third and fourth knuckles and gently placed Dean’s hand down.

Cas lifted Dean’s other hand and kissed each knuckle with the same loving tenderness as the first hand. Dean was blushing quite a bit at this point.

Cas leaned over the seated Dean and placed a kiss to the padding over Dean’s forehead. He glanced down once again to see if Dean was ok with this. Then he kissed the cut on his nose. Cas tilted his head and kissed the bruises along Dean’s jaw. Dean shifted in his seat.

“Are you ok with this?” Cas stared Dean down with an intensity that made him weak in the knees.

“Yeah,” Dean huffed “just keep going.” 

Cas nodded and loosed the bruises on the other side of Dean’s jaw. Dean closed his eyes and signed as Cas stopped kissing his jaw and hesitantly shifted above Dean’s torso.

“I’ll just tell you if I don’t want you to,” Dean mumbled, he was already half hard and pretty sure Cas had noticed too “Capeesh?”

Cas blinked at the strange word.

“Never mind,” naturally Cas didn’t understand “just keep going.”

Cas nodded once again and pulled up Dean’s shirt to expose his bruises once again. Cas kissed the bruises on his stomach with his hands pressed gently on Dean’s partially exposed hips.

He kissed the bruises on Dean’s ribs from when he was kicked on the ground. Dean winced.It didn’t hurt that much, but she had a powerful kick and he hurt the most in the area.

Cas looked up at him, concerned. God, that look seemed to care about him so much. “Just hurts a bit more there.” Dean flared his nostrils a bit as he spoke.

Cas proceeded to kiss up his bruises again. The last one got a longer touch the rest, before he sat fully up again.

Cas stood up from there and began to pack up the first aid kit he had used.

“You missed one,” Dean grinned behind Cas.

Cas turned around “I did?”

“Mmh,” Dean affirmed.

“Where?” Cas seemed genuinely confused.

“Right here you ass,” Dean tapped his split lip.

This was the first time he had seen Cas flustered. He blushed and looked down. Shit. Had Dean screwed up? “U-understood,” Cas set the kit down and kissed Dean. He pulled off quickly and went back to the kit.

“Ya know for a guy who was all over my jaw, you’re pretty bothered by my lips,” Dean teased.

“You only had one on your lips,” Cas said “your jaw had a lot more.”

“You just gonna leave me hanging?” Dean asked.

Cas turned around with an obvious blush. “Well uh,” Cas glanced down and to the side, anywhere but at Dean. “No…?”

“Can I kiss you again?” Dean stood up.

“Yes,” Cas moved in and kissed Dean on the mouth. Dean kissed back and opened his mouth. He didn’t know how experienced Cas was, but he hoped he got the memo. 

Cas evidently got said memo because he opened his mouth as well and tilted his head to lick in. Cas brought his hands up and cupped Dean's bruised cheeks to deepen the kiss. Dean brought his arms behind Cas’s neck and leaned back on the chair and wall behind him. Cas continued his exploration of every inch of Dean’s mouth he could reach.

Cas moved out of the kiss and started to leave open mouthed kisses on Dean’s jaw. “Ngh,” Dean was very aroused at this point, and if the hard on he felt on his leg was any indication, so was Cas. “Shit,” Dean began to grind up into Cas, who grits his teeth and grinds back eagerly.

They’re both panting and Dean’s jeans are getting a bit too uncomfortable for his liking. Cas seems to notice his discomfort. “Want me to…” he hesitated “take them off…?”

“Fuck yes,” Dean leaned his head back as Cas slowly unzipped his jeans. Cas pulled Dean’s pants and underwear down enough to expose Dean’s now fully hard cock.

Dean looked down at Cas’s bulge as Cas started to palm Dean’s cock. “Cas,” he bit his lip, opening the wound again. Cas looked up at his name and noticed the drop of blood on Dean’s lip. Cas licked the blood off Dean’s lips and kissed him. The feeling was unexpected to Dean, but surprisingly arousing. “Cas I-” he was gonna say it “I want you to fuck me.”

Cas froze.

Shit had Dean ruined it.

“I will,” what a weird response, but it’s not like Dean was complaining. He was getting fucked. By Cas. Fucking Cas. Hell yeah. 

Cas pulled down his pants and underwear as Dean shifted in his seat. “I love you,” Dean blurted out.

Cas froze again.

He was doing that a lot. 

Dean was laying it on too thick wasn’t he.

Shit.

“I uh,” Cas looked to Dean again “I love you too.” He smiled. How could he smile so innocent in such a dirty situation. 

“Sorry,” Dean felt guilty now. He just wanted to get it all out. He was given an inch and took a mile.

“No it’s ok,” Cas hovered over him. Shit. Since when did he look so great like this? “You want me to fuck you right?” His voice had gotten deeper and he had cursed. Both of which were extremely arousing for Dean.

Dean nodded vigorously, his eyes wide. “Ok,” Cas mumbled and sucked on his fingers for an improvised lube. He slid 2 digits in and started to finger Dean open. Once he thought Dean was open enough, Cas added a third finger.

“I’m ready,” Dean hissed after a bit.

“You sure?” Cas pulled out his fingers.

“Yes,” Dean turned around and presented his ass to Cas. “Now let’s do this.” 

Cas placed his tip into Dean’s hole and began to pick in. Dean could feel every millimeter of Cas’s cock slowly move into his stretched hole. Once Cas was balls deep he paused, waiting for Dean to tell him to continue.

“Start,” Dean grunted. Cas didn’t need to be told twice. He began to slowly move inside Dean. “Ugh, just fuck me hard and fast!” Dean snarled impatiently.

Cas continued his slow pace for a bit longer before fulfilling Dean’s request. Cas reached around to Dean’s cock and began to pump him in time with his trusts. Dean knotted his fingers into his hair and moaned as softly as he could manage in his situation.

Cas continued to pound into Dean, doing his best to keep quiet in the locked nurses office.

“Shit this is amazing,” Dean pants. He could feel himself getting close, and based on the way he was thrusting, so was Cas. “I’m close.” 

“Me too,” Cas huffs and leans over Dean. The angle wasn’t as good but he was touching Cas in more places now, which was amazing.

“I’m coming,” Dean warns and soon after comes onto the paper laid over the chair. Dean’s clenched insides were enough to push Cas over the edge. He came inside Dean and relaxed onto Dean’s back.

“It was for you,” Dean said.

“Hmm?” Cas hummed “what do you mean?”

“Why I beat her up,” Dean explained.

“Ah.”

After a bit of silence Cas broke it.

“Sorry,” He mumbled.

“What?” Dean asked, slightly out of it.

“For coming in you,” Cas buried his face in Dean’s shoulder.

“Oh no that’s ok,” Dean reassured him with a dismissive wave. “So,” Dean grinned, “wanna make this a regular thing?”

“I would love that,” Cas smiled into Dean’s neck. “Maybe not just the sex though.”

“Oh of course not,” Dean scoffed “I wanna do all the boyfriend-y shit with you.”

“Boyfriend?” Cas asked.

“What got a problem?” Dean raised an eyebrow, not like Cas could see it though.

“No,” Cas hugged Dean. “Not a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn’t too ooc
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading friend!


End file.
